As is well known, a mass (M) that is situated at a given height (h) has a stored potential energy (PE) of PE=M*g*h. When mass (M) is in free fall, potential energy (PE) is transformed into kinetic energy, and the energy conservation law permits the formulation of the following:M*g*h=(½)*M*V^2where (V) is the velocity attained by the mass (M) after falling from height (h) and (g) is the acceleration of mass (M) due to the earth's gravitational field, namely 9.81 m/s^2 (or 32.2 ft/s^2).
However, to perpetuate the falling motion of mass (M), it is necessary to raise the mass (M), after it (M) has fallen, once again to the starting point for the falling motion of the mass (M), namely the height (h). This raising requires furnishing of energy to mass (M), namely [M*g*h], without taking resistance into account, and thus there is no gain of energy as i.e. M*g*h=M*g*h when M, g, and h all have the same value.
It is to be noted that the fall of any mass in the earth's gravitational field is considered to be a state of dynamic unbalance (the sum of the external forces acting on the mass (M) during the fall is not null, i.e. not zero), which is different form any today existing machine.
To date, no machine can continuously generate more mechanical energy (positive gain, energetic efficiency ratio larger than one (1)) than the amount of energy input therein from outside, such as from Man.
Accordingly, there is a need for a machine functioning on the principle of exploitation of centrifugal forces, and typically on the principle of potential energy gain for generating mechanical energy.